


"If only..."

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: they're both so in love with each other that it hurts me





	"If only..."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this bc they share voice lines and they're highkey my fe otp

The wind gently blows across the grassy field in front of Castle Askr. The flower garden is especially pretty at this time of the year, with the blossoms beginning to bloom. _Just like a bride in the spring,_ Caeda thinks to herself. A sweet floral scent surrounds her, and she breathes it in, closing her eyes and letting herself get pulled into a daydream.

___She feels like she's walking on a cloud. Her fluffy white dress bounces with every step she takes down the aisle, and she sees her friends lined up in the pews of the chapel. Bord, Cord, and Barst surround Ogma, who is crying more than her own father is. Est waves at her from the other side of the aisle, and Catria and Palla tell her to behave. Even Navarre is in attendance, though he lurks near the back with his sword at his side. Her father lets go of her hand, and she fixes her eyes on the man who reaches to take it in his._ _ _

___Marth._ _ _

___When he had first shown up at Talys, she thought nothing of him. He was a young prince of a crumbling kingdom. Her heart ached on his behalf, but she wasn't smitten. No, it took years of him beside her, training with her, visiting the villages with her, sneaking out at night to stargaze with her... She feels silly for not being able to pinpoint when exactly it clicked, but once the war started, she knew that she would rather die than see any harm come to Marth, because she loved him more than anything._ _ _

___He's smiling at her so warmly, and she feels like she's going to melt. The kind eyes that offered mercy to their greatest adversaries, the hands that brandished the Falchion and banished the Shadow Dragon to save their people, the soft voice that won the hearts of the people in their hour of need...they are all part of what makes Marth so desirable, and here he is, pledging himself to her for all eternity. She is the luckiest girl in the world._ _ _

___"Are you ready?" she asks him, a bright smile plastered across her face. He smiles back and nods._ _ _

Caeda's daydream slowly fades, replaced with reality. The flowers are still dancing in the wind, their scent reminiscent of a chapel filled to the brim with celebratory decorations. She stares back out towards the field and sighs, "If only..."

__******_ _

Marth leans against the windowsill, looking out at the field in front of Castle Askr. There is a breeze, and he can see the grasses and flowers swaying in time with the gusts of wind. It's peaceful here, just like it was when he lived in Talys. He had been so young and scared then, with his sister staying behind to help him escape after the news of his father's death reached him. Jagen tried to comfort him, but promises that they would be safe weren't what he needed. He needed to perfect the art of swordsmanship so he would be able to protect those he cared about. He needed to learn more about the people of Archanea so he could meet their needs. Sometimes, he needed to escape from the world and all the pressures that threatened to crush him. The princess of Talys was always by his side, supporting him in a way that no one had ever done before.

He's afraid to admit that he loves her. He wants her to stay with him forever, but he knows that the road he walks is full of risk, pain, and hardship. He doesn't want that for her. He wants her to live a life of joyful bliss, sharing the love that abounds in her heart with all those she meets. His mind wanders to her efforts in the war. Her sharp fighting style had saved him from an untimely death more times than he could count. At the same time, she used her wit to sway many important enemies to join their cause. Her grace and charm captivate him, and he yearns to be closer to her. His mind wanders further--to a fantasy world where war has ceased for good.

___Merric almost has to drag him out, he's so nervous. He handled wars and speeches in the past, but this? He wasn't ready._ _ _

___"You need to relax, Marth," Merric tells him. "This is supposed to be the best day of your life! It's nothing to be worried about."_ _ _

___Marth nods and swallows, turning his head to glance over the audience. He sees Merric scurry next to his sister and Linde, along with the rest of the students at the academy of magic. His friends from Macedon are here as well--Lena and Julian, Minerva and Maria, and the Whitewings. Cain, Abel, Draug, and Gordin sit behind them, with Gordin on Draug's shoulders so he can see. Marth takes a deep breath and smiles. He's so thankful for all the friends he has, and he's glad they were able to be here for such a special day. He hears the chapel doors open, and he spins around, unwilling to wait even a second longer before seeing his bride, his love._ _ _

___Caeda._ _ _

___Her beauty has always been breathtaking, but today, he fears his heart will stop beating. She's walking up the aisle with her father, and his chest swells when her musical laughter makes its way to his ears. She's turning her head left and right, smiling at all of the guests. With all the love she has to share, Marth knows she's going to make a perfect queen. When she makes it to the front, her father lets go of her hand, and Marth takes one last deep breath before intertwining his fingers with hers._ _ _

___He can't contain his joy when she turns to him with the brightest smile he's seen. "Are you ready?" she whispers to him, a hint of playfulness dancing in her eyes. He nods back at her and faces the front as the ceremony proceeds. Marth knows he should be listening, but he can't. Not when his everything is right beside him, stealing glances at him with the same smile that captivated him when he was young._ _ _

Her smile fades, and the field in front of him is all that remains. Two songbirds fly in front of his window, chirping at each other before darting to the ground. Her laughter is more beautiful than their songs, but he wishes his life could be as carefree as theirs. He closes his eyes and whispers to the wind, "If only..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUTUAL PINING IS THE BEST TROPE I DON'T MAKE THE RULES  
> also i'm writing fluff next chap i just needed to get this here now
> 
> also i'm 150 orbs in and nO BRIDE intsys hates me  
> at least marth is free


End file.
